


Mikey's Little Secret

by Cytellax



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Drag Shows, Implied Sexual Content, Slow Build, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cytellax/pseuds/Cytellax
Summary: When the turtles crack down on a huge Purple Dragon operation everything seems to just stop in its tracks. Criminals are spooked which means less work for them, but boredom is hard to keep at bay. That is until Michelangelo stumbles upon a very interesting place.*All of turtles are older and of age*





	1. Boredom

It wasn’t just a slow day or a slow week, it was more like a slow month that seemed to drag on forever. It got so bad that mandatory patrol became a rotational chore, but really it was decided on who wanted to go topside. It didn’t matter really,patrol usually ended up the same way regardless of what turtle went out. Nothing happened. No break-ins, no Purple Dragons, no Foot clan, no exciting events. Abso-fucking-lutly nothing.

Boring, it was the one word that Mikey would describe his life currently. Laying on his bedroom floor watching the fan blades spin, mind completely blank. He had already passed the limit of being stir-crazy and now everything felt numb. It’s as if his body was floating in a sea of white noise. The need to do something was ever present, but his options to do anything were limited to the lair due to it still being light out. He had already read his comics, played his favorite games, and even helped Donnie replace old or damaged wiring. Yeah, he was bored enough to pull wires for the genius.

With an exaggerated sigh, Mikey got up and let his body guide him to wherever. All of his brother’s rooms were open which meant everyone was awake. He walked down the stairs and ended up following an aura to the dojo. Taking a peek inside, the light colored turtle saw one of his eldest brothers practicing advanced katas. Mikey shook his head and smiled. Leonardo was the only one who actively kept training. Everyone else just showed up for the mandatory morning and night training. They couldn’t just stop training, but the amount of times they would train did dwindle. There had been a handful of days where he was bored enough to join Leo in some combat practice. Hell, he even joined Leo for meditation a few times because of it.

Rewind to the beginning of the month. The four of them had recently taken down a huge Purple Dragon smuggling operation which put a lot of criminals behind bars. The result was so extensive that the gang had gone into temporary hiding as resources and the amount of members had been almost cut in half. Word got around, people starting rumors and conspiracies all over the internet and every news station was talking about it.

Mikey smirked to himself, it was hard not to feel a little bit of pride in spooking New York’s most notorious gang. Of course no one really knew it was them that did it. Everything worked out so perfectly that they were paranoid for the next few days. Though the best part about it, according to Mikey, was the plan they carried out. A plan that was created by both Leo and Raph. Every now and again the two would come up with a combined plan together and it usually ended up with ridiculously positive outcomes.

Speaking of the hotheaded turtle, Mikey drifted off to find his second oldest brother. Raphael normally could be found in a few places around the lair. The young terrapin knew Raph wasn’t in his room and a quick glance to the living room showed he wasn’t in front of the tv either, so that leaves only three other places. Mikey came across the small gym they had and not to his surprise there was Raph benching some serious weight. Like before, he didn’t enter the room just loitered near the doorway. Raphael was big on the strength and endurance parts of himself. Which in turn makes Leo constantly remind him to not close off his abilities because a well rounded ninja is a more effective one. Of course Raph would proceed click his tongue in irritation at said comment.

The orange masked turtle knew better though. He knew that Raph didn’t push himself just to be stronger. No, there’s more to Raph than that and Mikey knew. He knew Raph does it because the hothead feels entitled to protect all of them at any cost. That if his brothers fall down that he is the one that will pick them back up. Mikey watched how his brother got up in front of the large mirror, wiping away the sweat with a towel. The young turtle could see the determination in Raphael’s eyes, a need to be the concrete support that held up their team in battle. Mikey’s mind had switched gears when the sound of the lab doors shutting and locking caught his ear holes. He was so out of it that he didn’t even acknowledge that Raph had caught him lost in thought and had spoken to him. Leaving the hothead with a confused look on his face.

Guided by the sound, Mikey mindlessly walked towards the secured doors to his genius brother’s lab. Looking around and finding Donnie’s bedroom door still open which meant that he wasn’t there. The sea green turtle moved to the kitchen to see if his brother was indulging in his minor coffee addiction. Okay, so there’s nothing “minor” when it comes to Donatello and his fixation on caffeine. Yeah the stuff was more addictive than cigarettes, but when you’re someone who can’t always shut your mind off coffee becomes your best friend if you choose to stay up longer than necessary.

Mikey chuckled to himself and wandered off knowing that since the garage was connected to Donnie’s lab he went to one place he has yet to check. The basking room. Now this place was like a slice of heaven, if you’re a turtle that is. Over the years and a few cases of shell rot, Donatello had built the ultimate spa room for the four of them. And the best part about it is that it’s treated as a “safe room”. Safe meaning no fighting, no arguing, no loud noises, no heated discussions, no teasing, and no pranking. A place free of worry and tension.

Walking through the locker room and pulling aside the shoji door, Mikey spotted his smart brother changing out the filters to the small pool. Further inspection presented a bookmarked novel set near the edge along with a cold glass of lemonade. The only thing noticeably different was that Donatello had removed all of his gear, even his mask. And that right there is what Mikey loved about this place. When you get used to wearing gear all the time you have a tendency to feel “naked” without it on. In here, you get to reconnect with your more naturalistic side.

Mikey watched the olive colored turtle finish up his work before slipping carefully into to water. Donnie got comfortable by lounging himself at the edge of the sloped pond-like pool on his belly and opened up his book. Mikey thought about joining his brother and it wouldn’t be the first time he took full advantage of the warmth and comfort from the tall terrapin, but his mind didn’t agree with him. So he moved on leaving Donatello to his novel.

It was like the sense of time was lost to Mikey. He had spent most of the afternoon wandering around with his head in the clouds. So he had opted to taking a midday nap on the couch while Splinter watched his soap opera. Eventually the sun had begun to set and it was time for dinner. Mikey woke to the smell of food being cooked. It was Leo’s turn to cook today and Mikey blessed the goddesses above that his bro chose something simple. Leo had made pasta with Alfredo sauce. As much as Mikey loves his older brother, the turtle couldn’t really cook to save his life. Dinner was more quiet than usual which wasn’t a huge surprise. Small talk was being made, but nothing that really kept Mikey’s attention for too long. Though something had got the gears running in his head again.

Donatello had mentioned some upcoming video games and some of them seemed pretty cool, but with money being tight they would have to wait. After everyone cleaned up and bid their father a goodnight it was time for the long awaited night patrol. Mikey felt the need to get out and run creep up, but today was Raphael’s rotation. So he started to come up with a plan to persuade Raph to let him go out instead. But his train of thought was interrupted when Raph had spoken up. Of course this put Mikey in the most opportune moment and he most definitely took advantage of it.

_“As much as I’d like ta go topside and get some fresh air I think Mikey should be the one ta do it.”_

_“By the way you said that, I’m assuming there’s a reason behind volunteering Mikey?”_ Leo chimed in with a curious tone.

_“Ya. Dingus here has been walkin’ around wit his head in the clouds. I caught him starin’ at me and when I asked him about it, he never responded. He then musta heard somethin’ cus not a minute later he was walkin’ away. Trust me, he needs the fresh air more than I do.”_

Leo turned his attention to Mikey who decided to take his chance.  _“Haha. Yeah, I guess I’ve been pretty spaced out today. Nothing seemed to keep my interest for too long. Though now that I think about it, a bit of rooftop parkour might be just what I need.”_

_“Alright, just take your shell cell with so I can remind you when to be home.”_

Michelangelo might not be the smartest out of the bunch, but he was quick witted. He had to admit rooftop running on patrol always has a low level thrill to it. What makes it even crazier is that he was alone. Their last takedown had spooked a lot of criminals, so the streets were pretty calm. Though the excitement had lost its luster and now the orange masked turtle sat on the edge of a somewhat tall building. Mikey had only been out there for half an hour and he was already feeling the boredom creeping back up. He sat for a while, lost in his thoughts, wishing they had enough money so they could get new games as he has already completed the ones they own twice over. There wasn’t anything really exciting to do or go to. Well, that was a lie. There was an area he could go, but Leonardo had strongly advised them to not to go near it alone or without back up.

Out of the corner of his eye, Michelangelo caught a mutant head through a strangely marked door in a nearby alley. Getting down from his perch and to the door he recognized the symbol on the door almost instantly. The Underground, it was a place that was created by a whole bunch of mutants. So in their past, a small percentage of New York’s people got affected by a low range mutagen bomb that went off before they could even disable it. Of course most of those people were shunned into hiding if they refused to become experiments of the government and so a sub level district was created.

It was then deemed the Underground and as far as Mikey knew, there were more than just mutants living down there. Mutants, aliens, mythical beings, and everything in between could be found down there. The only problem was that not all of the human made laws applied down there. The Underground had its own self-governed laws and enforcement with the few exceptions to high ranked officials from the surface that kept things in check. Michelangelo knew going down there alone would be risky, but he had his nunchaku and shell cell. Plus, he was eighteen. He knew how to take care of himself. Raphael wasn’t the only one who could be rebellious. Oh yeah, he was gonna go down there, for just a quick peek.

It was a sight to behold. The best way Mikey would describe the Underground is a dystopian cyberpunk world, like something straight out of a movie. A mixture of alien and human things everywhere, not to mention all the wickedly cool neon signage. Feeling a bit bolder than usual, Mikey decided to experience something they don’t normally get to do. The sea green turtle walked on the sidewalk, out in the open with more than a dozen other beings. He got a chance to see all these little storefronts and oh boy did he really understand the joy of window shopping.

Mikey felt high off the excitement of doing something he had only dreamed of doing.  Across the street his eye caught a building that looked like a mixture between a theater and a club. Mikey used his tech-watch to check the time and he knew he had a bit of cash on him.  The turtle could hear the muffled sound of music coming from the unique building across the street. He still had two and a half hours left till he had to go home. Mikey weighed in his options for a moment. Having a little fun wouldn’t be bad, right?


	2. A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What to do, what do. So many advantages, so many disadvantages. What will Mikey do.

Michelangelo could have sworn he was dreaming because the inside of this place was just as eye catching as the outside. All kinds of lights and art everywhere, but the main entryway he was standing in was a jaw dropper. There was a well-dressed mutant cheerfully greeting guests from time to time, probably was a manager by the looks of it. The thing about the Underground is that there are biological scanners on every door. It’s a quick and non invasive way to find out if said patrons are allowed to be in the establishment. In this case Mikey was just old enough to get though the doors because he was of legal age. The other thing that made the Underground different is that the legal drinking age for mutants is eighteen. Eventually Mikey made his way to the main area, finding a booth to sit in and take in the sights.

There seemed to be three main sections to this place which all connected in an arc. There were tables and booths all over the place surrounding what looked like a large stage. All kinds of production lights hanging from a rig attached to the ceiling. By the looks of it, Michelangelo could guess that they held some kind of show as entertainment. What that entertainment was is still unclear to him, but it had to be something spectacular.

To the far right of the stage was a huge DJ booth and dance floor. Different kinds of people moving to the music that played throughout the area. He had recognized the music playing and was tempted to go show off his moves. The place was decently full so if he got up he would probably loose his spot. Mikey was comfortable currently and decided to continue looking around. To the far left of the stage sat the longest bar Mikey had ever seen. The back wall lined with every kind of possible liquor one could think of. There had to be a mixture of human and other-worldly bottles becuase he only recognized a few of them. The orange banded turtle watched several hosts serving customers with some crazy looking concoctions. Personally, Mikey wasn’t a big drinker like Raphael was. He would only drink to treat himself or if there was a special occasion going on, but he did like some of the fruity flavored drinks.

Falling back to reality, the turtle saw waiters in scandalous outfits serving any and all kinds of people around him. The place seemed to run a bit differently than normal places up top. You ordered what you wanted off the screen imbedded into the table and then someone would bring it to you. And from the looks of it the waiters were just there as eye candy for customers and got extra tips via customers placing it in their outfit.

The whole atmosphere was kind of strip club-esque even without all the semi-naked dancers, but that didn’t bother Michelangelo one bit. He had watched all kinds of movies and discovered a lot over the years. He wasn’t completely innocent as he sometimes pretends to be. The sea green turtle decided to order a little something, an orange crush that had a few extra things in it. He made sure that it wasn’t anything too crazy as he didn’t want to reek of liquor. What he wasn’t expecting was that the waiter he got was cute. They were in this very revealing skin tight outfit that showed off spotted patterns. They seemed to be some kind of anthropomorphic cat that was a mixture between a saber tooth lion and a cheetah. But the color of their fur was a light gray tone so the few black lights that were on made them look angelic.

_“Purrr~ Hello there, my reptilian sweetheart. I have one order of the Orange Dreamer. Is there anything else you desire?”_ The waiter spoke in a sultry tone, brushing the very end of their tail up Michelangelo’s arm.

Mikey shook his head, a slight blush on his cheeks and trying not to let his eyes roam. _“Ah, no. I should be just fine with this. Thank you.”_

_“Alright hun, but if you change your mind just give me a ping on that screen over there.”_

With that the waiter walked away with a swing in their hips and left Mikey to himself. Taking a few breaths he grabbed his drink and took a sip of it. The alcohol wasn’t too potent but it did give the soda a kick. Soon Mikey realized the amount of people in the central area had increased and the music had died out. Someone had walked out onto the stage, announcing that the show was going to start. The young terrapin made sure to check the time. Hour and a half left. He could stay and watch whatever they had planned, plus he really didn’t go far from the lair.

The lights dimmed and a spotlight shown to the center of the curtains as a song he recognized started to play. At that moment Mikey was happy he had finished taking a swig of his drink as he would have probably spit it out in shock. A brightly colored bird-like creature swung open the curtains and strutted to the front of the stage in the most dazzling outfit Mikey had ever seen. But what really caught him off guard was the voice that came out.

_“HELLO NEW YORK’S UNDERGROUND. HOW YOU DOIN’ HONEY?”_

It was much lower in tone than he was expecting, but it was laced with so much attitude he didn’t mind it. At that moment Michelangelo realized what kinda shows were done here. Drag shows. The youngest member of mutant turtles trained in the art of ninjitsu was actually attending a real life drag show. And Michelangelo was loving every single moment of it.

The terrapin was an artist and no self-respecting artist closed themselves off from any kind of medium. He was the kind of artist who wanted to try everything at least once, makeup being one of them. Yeah his brothers thought it was a bit odd at first, but eventually they got used to it and Mikey found out he was fairly good at it. Having green skin was a challenge, but he could rock some wicked eye looks. The sea green turtle had watched a few shows online out of curiosity, but being there in person is a completely different experience. Even though the performers had different themes, each outfit and look was just as good as the next. Mikey took mental notes on the design and color choices as they could be used as good reference in his artwork.

Unfortunately he got his warning text from Leonardo reminding him to be home in twenty minutes. Mikey finished off his drink and went to the front to pay for his drink. The system was so odd, but the place was busy and it probably cut down on any confusion. The air was a bit cooler outside the building but nothing he couldn’t handle. The orange masked turtle was about to walk off when he was abruptly stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He placed a hand on one of his nunchucks just in case someone was trying to mug him, but when he turned around he was pleasantly surprised.

_“You’re the waiter from before. Uhh, can I help you with something?”_

_“Apologies, I didn’t mean to spook ya, but there’s something I wanted to say to you.”_

Mikey gave a suspicious look, but played along. “ _Okay… What is it?”_

_“I couldn’t help but notice your fascination in what the Neon Elixir has to offer. Not to mention you are quite the cutie. So if you’re ever interested in making a bit of cash on the side call this number and ask for Vic. Oh yeah! Silly me, skipping over introductions as if we’ve met before. The name’s Victor but everyone calls me Vic.”_ The feline said while handing over a business card.

_“Oh, uhh. Well Vic I’d have to think about it, but it does sound fun. By the way I’m Mikey.”_

_“Of course you don’t have to make a decision right now. Think it over and if you have any questions you know how to reach me. I’d love to chat more Mikey, but my break is about to end. So hopefully I’ll get to talk to you again.”_

Michelangelo watched Vic trot back to the building. He couldn’t really believe what had just happened, but he didn’t have the time to stand around and think about it. He had to get home before his brothers came looking for him. With that the terrapin made his way back through the same magic door he entered the Underground at and to the sewer system that held his home.

Mikey quickly greeted his family with a wave and used the excuse that he accidentally fell into a dumpster to bypass them all to head straight to the showers. Okay, so he was a tad bit paranoid that his brothers would pick up the clubs scent. Better to be safe than sorry he thought to himself. The small turtle made a quick stop to his room to drop off his nunchaku, tech-watch, phone, and that business card, before hopping into the shower. He then made sure to rinse out his mouth with mouthwash to remove any lingering smell of liquor in his breath.

All squeaky clean, Mikey opted to putting his gear in the laundry bin to be washed later. Bless Donatello for making their stuff machine washable. Making his way downstairs the sea colored turtle wedged himself between Raphael and Donatello on the couch.

_“Well someone seems ta be in a better mood? Anythin’ happen topside?”_

For a hot second Mikey felt his heart leap in his chest, but quickly recovered by stretching out across both his brother’s laps. _“I wish dude. But I did get to practice my acrobatics which you guys know how much I love to add a little pizazz in my moves.”_

Raph just rolled his eyes and Leo chuckled before chiming in. _“A ninja doesn’t need pizazz, they need to be effective.”_

_“Well this ninja needs it. Actually I think it makes me more unpredictable.”_

_“Uh huh. Well it doesn’t surprise me that nothing happened once again. The Purple Dragons are probably rebuilding themselves and soon enough they’ll come out of hiding once more. But you guys know as much as I do that we can’t stop doing patrols. There’s a saying about discipline…”_

Donnie flips a page in his book as he mutters under his breath. _“Oh boy. Here it comes.”_

_“Discipline is doing what needs to be done, even if you don’t want to do it.”_

_“Jeez Leo, do ya read books wit phrases in them or do ya just pull these sayings out of your ass?”_

Of course everyone but Leo laughs at Raph’s comment. By then the four were tired and decided to call it a night. Mikey was a bit sleepy, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened on his little adventure. He laid on his bed thinking things over. It would be nice to have another source of income besides Donnie’s side job as an online tech assistant. But if he got a job it would have to work with his schedule and not the other way around. He would have to figure out a system that allowed him to leave and come home without his brothers getting suspicious.

Michelangelo had a lot to think about now, but he had all the time in the world. Could he really pull off working in such a place? Was the pay good? Are there any benefits? What would his job specifically entail? And the biggest question being, did he have to do anything ”more” than just look pretty and serve people stuff? He decided that tomorrow he would spend some time on the internet digging up what he could on this place, the Neon Elixir. And if that doesn’t work out, well he could call that waiter Vic. They seemed genuinely nice. For now Mikey was just gonna let sleep take over and deal with it when he woke up.


	3. A Plan In Motion

It took some clever wording and digging to find the information Michelangelo was looking for. According to the establishment’s website, the Neon Elixir was a place of entertainment for all lifeforms. They specialized in a club-like atmosphere, offering a wide variety in beverages and food while they provided spectacular live shows. Further research on the sites job openings helped answer some of Mikey’s questions. The place was geared towards a more adult audience, but it didn’t go as far to act like a strip club. So no half naked pole dancers and no extra “services” from employees. If Mikey had to compare it to a human business, he would say it’s similar to a Hooters. Yeah the employees at the Neon Elixir had to dress is skimpy outfits, but there was so much more to that place then just the uniforms.

As the terrapin continued to read he was happy to find that they pay its employees decently, more than the average wage on the surface. Which if he made enough he could get some of the new games he wanted. Putting aside the tablet he was looking at, Mikey got off his bed and walked over to the full body mirror in his room. His eyes traced over his own appearance, seeing if he could imagine himself dressed in one of those outfits.

Well, it wouldn’t be the first time he had worn a skin tight outfit. They all had super stealthy matte black ninja outfits because some missions required one hundred percent invisibility. So Mikey could rock just about any outfit he put on. Plus, Vic had essentially said he was cute enough for the job anyway. Out of all his brothers he was most definitely the cuter one. The more Michelangelo thought about it, the more he kinda liked the idea of it. The only question remaining is could he pull off working there without his brothers noticing or getting remotely suspicious? The sea green turtle paced his room while thinking.

Donatello probably couldn’t care less about what his brothers did with their free time, but he was an observant multitasker. So he would probably notice if Mikey changed his routine suddenly and then secretly tell everyone else about it. Much like Donnie, Raph obviously didn’t give a shit at all. Though if he consistently stayed out late Raph would most definitely berate him with questions given the fact that the hothead is particularly protective of him. Michelangelo was a master when it came to running his mouth and he often used it to get out of trouble. He might be able to get around Raph just by talking his way out, but it wouldn’t last for too long.

But that was nothing compared to the biggest obstacle in his way. Leonardo. Sometimes Mikey swore the turtle had eyes and ears everywhere. Leo seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to changes in his brothers. Mikey has yet to perfectly elude his older brother, which makes this whole situation that much more difficult. Trying to be sneaky around Leonardo is like trying to go up against a level fifty opponent while you’re a measly level five.

The orange masked turtle must be sure that his plan is air tight if he’s going to keep Leo from sticking his nose into things he shouldn’t be. To make things go from difficult to challenging, Mikey knows that if Leo gets suspicious at all, the dude won’t give off the impression that he is. Leo will impressively act like nothing is wrong and gather as much information as he can without giving himself away. A shiver ran though Mikey’s body at that thought. Sometimes his older brother could be insanely good at being a ninja when he wanted to be. But if Mikey played his cards right he could pull it off. So he started going through the different possibilities and outcomes, just like he would when planning to pull a big prank.

Michelangelo found that getting caught by Raph the other day helped him be more convincing. Sitting at dinner, he was able to use the excuse that the rooftop running helped him clear his mind and get rid of the restlessness. Saying that he actually slept better that night than previously. His family knew all too well that a bored Mikey was almost always an annoying one. So they agreed with him saying that it’s good he found an outlet.

For the next few days Mikey was able to snag night patrol from his brothers. The exception being Leonardo as the turtle did go out on his scheduled day and Mikey wasn’t about to tell their leader no. On some days he would join Leo on his run so he could show that he was improving on his skills and techniques. Thus keeping Leo from questioning why he went out at night. The nights he was alone he had snuck off into the Underground. Mikey was able to snag that same booth and occasionally chat with Vic. The feline helped ease his nerves about scheduling and a possible work around. Behind all the flirtatious talk and scandalous outfit, Vic was a sweet person who genuinely cared about their fellow coworkers. They had been working there for almost three years now and was best friends with one of the managers.

One night Mikey decided to go straight to the Neon Elixir, completely bypassing anything dealing with actual patrol. Getting there earlier than normal allowed him to catch Vic before they started their shift. The two walked through the employee entrance and to the break room. This was the place where the performers and waiters got ready. It doubled as a lounge area for both to relax on break. There were quite a few people in there already and by the looks of it the performers had started to arrive. Vic then led the turtle to one of the makeup stations.

_“So if ya hear anyone talk about the backroom this is it.”_

_“Wow. This place has way more commodities than I expected. More than anything I’ve ever seen up top.”_

_“Trust me Mikey. The human world couldn’t compare to what we got down here. We are so out of their league, but I guess that’s what they get for forcing us all down here.”_

_“I can agree to that statement. Do you think that I got what it takes to work here?”_

_“Do you even have to ask? Of course I do and even more so now that I’ve gotten the chance to get to know you better. Plus, I’ve talked with the manager TiTa and she said if and when you call her for the job she will be more than happy to go over a special work schedule.”_

_“Man I got lucky befriending you. You have helped out so much and if I make enough money I could buy my family something really special this year. Is there any way I could repay you Vic? Seriously, you’ve done so much for me.”_

_“You’re such a sweetheart Mikey. I really don’t need any kind of repayment, but if you insist a drawing of me would be nice. You keep talking about your art skills and I’d love to see it personally.”_

_“A drawing is something I can most certainly do.”_

_“Well my shift is about to start so we’ll have to talk another time. Though if you’re really interested I know TiTa is in her office right now. She can explain anything else. I’ll see ya later Mikey.”_

Vic gave Mikey a quick hug before walking off into the main room. The sea green turtle took a good look around. Everyone was friendly here and seemed to help each other out. For once in his life Michelangelo felt normal and content with his life. With his head held high, the short terrapin walked to the managers office to have a little chat. TiTa was a brilliant and cunning person, who happened to be a mutant raccoon. She told Mikey that given his unpredictable situation with being in a family of ninjas she would allow a special work schedule. Mikey would get paid for the hours he came into work for and the only day he had to absolutely come in was on Friday nights.

Mikey decided to go for it seeing how things were progressing well. He was then brought to the locker room where a few of the performers put together an eye catching outfit that had the same style as the other waiters. It was a crop top that looked like the top portion of a tux and skin tight booty shorts that were held up with orange suspenders. They had modified the clothing so that it hooked on to the inner edge of his shell ridge. Mikey was kind of happy they didn’t make him wear fake bunny ears, but they did have him wear fishnets on his arms and legs. The turtle then got a wicked makeover adding a striking eye look with near blinding highlights on his cheeks.

When he stepped in front of that full body mirror he almost didn’t recognize himself. Mikey thought he never looked so damn sexy in his life and it seemed his helpers could agree to that. It was a done deal for him, he couldn’t wait to start working. The manager TiTa was kind enough to allow the short turtle to shadow Vic for the night to get a hands-on experience of the job. The job wasn’t that hard to pick up on. You just brought food and drinks to the correct table and sweet-talked the customers to get a bigger tip. The talking part came naturally and oh did Mikey love to run his mouth. The not so subtle innuendos and dirty talk from customers took some time getting used to, but Mikey paid no mind to it as TiTa had told him thats all they can do. He was surprised how well he slipped into this new seductive persona of his.

As much as Michelangelo would love to stay for the whole time he got his warning text from Leo telling him to be home in twenty minutes. The orange banded turtle had to quickly wipe off his makeup and put his gear back on before rushing out the door. He made it home just in time, greeting his brothers who were engaged in a heated car racing video game.

_“DON! STOP FUCKIN’ BLOWING ME UP WITH BOMBS. GO AFTER LEO HE’S IN FIRST!”_

_“It’s not my fault you choose to ride my ass and then get blown up for being too close!”_

_“I’m only in first because you and Don crashed and let me get ahead. You both pretty much handed me first place.”_

_“NO ONE FUCKIN’ ASKED YOU LAME-A-NARDO!”_

Mikey shook his head and sat down near the coffee table. Any kind of racing game got them really competitive, but all the taunting was usually light-hearted. Eventually Leonardo won at first, Donatello came in second, and Raphael almost beat his brother but still got third.

_“Damn I was so close! We’re going for another round. Mikey you in?”_

“ _Count me in bro!”_

Donnie shook his head before getting up. _“Let’s take a quick break first. I’m gonna go to the bathroom.”_

Leo had turned his attention to his youngest brother. _“I take it nothing had happened during patrol?”_

 _“Hm? Oh yeah. It was the same as ever, but the wind has picked up so it made doing flips a bit difficult.”_ Mikey rubbed his eye and adjusted his mask.

Raph had piped up after taking a swig of his beer. _“The news had mentioned that there was an attempted robbery, but the robbers were sloppy and were easily caught by police. What was even weirder is… that….”_

Mikey gave his older brothers a questioning look. _“What was weird? Guys? What-“_

_“Mikey your eye is watering.” Leo said cutting off anything his brother was about to say._

Raph glanced at Leo before reaching over and pulling Mikey’s mask off. The sea green turtle had a noticeable smudge mark in the far corers of his eyes from the eyeliner he wore that night. There were light traces of orange eye shadow on his lids as well. But what made Mikey’s heart skip a beat was that he could see the rub marks on the inside of his mask. He knew he should have taken more time wiping off the makeup, but now he was in hot water and had to think quickly. He adverted his eyes from the scrutinizing looks his brothers were no doubt giving him.

 _“Michelangelo. Please don’t tell me you’re hiding this part of yourself from us again.”_ Leonardo had spoken in his leader voice which meant the conversation had gotten serious.

That was Mikey’s ticket to keeping his true intentions secret and oh boy was he going to run with it. Flashback to when they were younger, he was ashamed of himself for liking makeup because social norms kept saying boys were not supposed to like “girly” things. He would always mess with makeup when he was either alone in his room or with April. April had been a big supporter of what he did and always told him to ignore what people said.

The one day he decided to express himself out in the open went just as you would expect. Both he and April were taking turns putting makeup on each other, he had created a beautiful look for April that day. His brothers kept giving him confused looks, but said nothing until Casey had walked in. When he saw what they were doing things turned sour quickly. The guy complimented April but started to constantly make fun of Mikey. April got pissed and tried to defend the turtle, but the words had already struck too deep too quickly. At that moment Mikey burst into a full blown breakdown and began to cry uncontrollably. He remembers Raph cursing up a storm telling Casey to get the fuck out before his fist ended up down the guy’s throat. Leo and Donnie had pulled Mikey close to comfort him, but eventually he got lightheaded and passed out.

It took a long time and a lot of Casey apologizing profusely before he had started showing interest in makeup again. Now he couldn’t give two shits about social norms, but the insinuations that he wasn’t “guy enough” still hurts a bit. And his brothers know that. Mikey kept his eyes to the coffee table in front of him.

_“No, I’m not. I just… April had given me some stuff to test out how well it held up. So I put it on before starting patrol and ran without my mask on. But halfway though my typical run I happen to catch some guy on the street be called some really nasty things for wearing makeup by a group of sleazy assholes. But you know me, I felt bad for the guy and ended up making myself feel bad.”_

The sea green turtle found himself being picked up and placed between his two bothers. And not a moment later he was sandwiched in a heartwarming hug. Even though he had told a white lie it felt good to know his brothers were undoubtedly supportive of him. Raph pulled away and made Mikey look at his golden eyes.

_“Ya listen real good Michelangelo. Words may hurt like a mother fucker, but I know you’re stronger than ta let some petty insults get ya down. You’re our ball of sunshine and we love ya for who ya are. Those dickheads don’t know shit. They also don’t know what it feels like to wear a makeup look so striking it could kill people.”_

_“Hehe. Oh I remember that day. I loved the designs you had created, but if I’m being honest Raph’s look was the clear winner. It fit his personality so well I’m surprised he didn’t wear it till it started to smudge. We will always love you, no matter what.”_

_“Thanks guys, I really need that.”_ Mikey pulled his older brothers in for a hug.

_“I leave to go pee for five minutes and you guys are having a tender moment.”_

The three turtles chuckle before Leo gently pushes Mikey up. _“Now go wipe that off before you irritate your eyes. You’re going to need to be fully focused for the race.”_

_“Ya! Cus this time I ain’t lettin’ no one in front of me!”_

Mikey nodded and ran off to the bathroom to wipe away the rest of his makeup. That was a close call, but it worked itself out. He would have to be more careful and allow himself more time to clean up before getting home. His little misinformation trick worked this time, but he knows his brothers won’t fall for it again. Mikey looked at his own reflection and felt a twinge of guilt. Though he reasoned with himself saying his intentions were good and it wasn’t like he was doing anything illegal. The turtle just couldn’t tell his brothers what he was doing right away. They probably wouldn’t take him seriously, but then again he would be scolded for going into the Underground alone. On top of that, he most likely wouldn’t be left alone afterwards because when their family members acted up Leonardo almost always kept a vigilant eye on everyone.

_“MIKEY GET OUT HERE SO I CAN MAKE THESE BOZOS EAT MY DUST!”_

The orange masked turtle shook his head and made it back to his brothers. He was going to enjoy his small victory today. No more mental games, just digital ones now. Mikey planted himself on the floor in front of the couch and picked up the controller.

_“Alright dudes let’s take things up a notch! Last one over the finish line has to clean the bathroom next!”_

The other three brothers looked at each other before speaking simultaneously.

_“You’re on!”_


	4. Too Good To Be True

The next few days Michelangelo somehow managed to slowly get a routine going. Being able to balance his family life and work was tricky at first, but eventually he got things to fall together and his brothers were none the wiser. He had become close friends with Vic as well as some of the performers. The orange banded turtle was shocked when he was handed his first paycheck. Well, it was more like an envelope full of cash rather than an actual check. Mikey felt a sense of accomplishment every Friday when he got his envelope. Of course, he would have to sneak the cash into his room when he came home.

Mikey has always been a quick learner, picking up tricks and techniques faster than his brothers. Donatello had mentioned that he has naturally athletic abilities which can give him an advantage in certain situations. It also helped him easily slip in and out of his waiter persona. The turtle always felt a little thrill in teasing back the customers and that outfit he had to wear made him feel empowered. Now that he thought about it, it made him realize he might have some kind of kink that involved dressing up in scandalous skin-tight outfits. He would be lying if he said he hasn’t thought about bringing his outfit home.

Michelangelo felt happy and entertained with this life currently. There were a few times he had to go with his brothers than go into work. The Purple Dragons might be a bunch of lowlife street thugs but man do they kick back just as hard as before. The sea green turtle did have to apprehend a few while on his way to or from work a few times. Both situations made for a good cover up whenever his brothers asked why he was late becuase he usually had the marks to prove it.

Unfortunately, there were times where Mikey didn’t have the time to wipe his make up off and just went home with his mask off. He managed to plant the idea in his family’s heads that he was either testing makeup for April, which she does frequently ask him to do, or that he just felt like wearing it. By now the orange masked turtle had enough cash to start looking at things to buy for himself and his family. He had never been the one to provide his family with things as most of the time they did it for him, but it made him happy knowing he could get them all something special for once.

Everything seemed to work out quite decently and Mikey was living for it. Not only has he landed himself a rather exciting job but he also has managed to elude his family from his little secret. Tonight was Friday and the young turtlehad to go for work given that it was usually the most busiest day of the week. Michelangelo left early saying he wanted to go to April’s to go over the results on the makeup. He did stop by to chat with their most trusted human friends. April and Casey shared an apartment together. Even though he and Casey had a bumpy friendship they were completely chill with each other now. After a few hugs and April needing to leave to catch up with friends who were in town, Mikey left to the Underground to enjoy the busy life at the Neon Elixir.

Back at home things were a bit different.

 _“Leo, Raph could you come help me in my lab please.”_ The tone in Don’s voice made the question sound more like an order than an option.

Leo was about to head to the dojo and Raph was sitting on the couch when their brother called out for them. The two shared a look of confusion before walking into the genius’ lab. One could always find out if Donatello was in his lab just by the smell of the place. Usually it smelled like the inside of a doctor’s office due to the sterilizing chemicals the turtle used to keep things clean. Though if Donnie was in there it would smell like a mixture of coffee and fried circuitry.

Leo and Raph walked over to their brother who was currently sitting at his computer hub. It was where they could do all kinds of things that required a computer. It ranged from using the internet to manipulating street lights and all the way up to hacking into a company’s mainframe. But what caught their attention the most was Donatello’s body language.

_“Alright Don ya got us here, what’s so important that ya making me miss my show?”_

Don let out a deep breath before looking between his brothers. _“Well, let’s start from the beginning to make things a bit more understandable. So you both know that I had put out an update for our tech watches, right? Some minor things I had to fix to keep them functional.”_

Raph glanced at Leo before crossing his arms and giving Donnie a questioning look.

_“Well during that time I decided to go through the watches data read-out. I was checking to see if they were failing to keep up with certain functions. That’s when I noticed something.”_

The olive colored turtle had swiveled towards the screens and pushed a button on the keyboard bringing up a few graphs. Leo and Raph stepped closer to look at the data.

_“Don. As much as I appreciate ya doing the shit that ya do. I’m completely lost and have got no freakin’ clue as to what ya tryin’ to tell us.”_

_“Let me explain further. See these four sets of graphs? Each one represents one of us. This particular set of data is showing how many “steps” one takes every day. Similar to those watches people use when watching their weight. And this is where I noticed something a bit odd. Take a good look at them.”_

It took a few moments before Raphael had spoken up. _“Wait a sec. Why the hell does it look like Mikey has way more steps than the rest of us?”_

_“That’s because he does. That’s when I started doing some digging. At first I thought it was because Mikey has been going topside more often than us. But then when I compared it to his previous runs and the few times he went out with Leo things didn’t line up right.”_

Donnie glanced at his brothers before pulling up several more graphs tied to Michelangelo’s tech-watch. _“Just by looking at your graph Leo I can tell that you make the most of your patrols and that can be seen here on the days Mikey tagged along with you. The problem is that according to this data some of the days Mikey goes out he does triple of what you do in a night.”_

_“That’s… That ain’t possible Don. No one does more work than fearless while on patrol. Not even me. So there’s no way nuckle-brain is doin’ more than him. It’s gotta be a bug or somethin’, right?”_

_“That’s what I originally thought, but I found nothing in the coding. I didn’t understand it either until I brought up all the data the tech-watch collects. I’ve programed our watches to do much more than just keep track of your steps and tell time. It also tells you the temperature outside as well as your internal temperature, your hear rate, air quality, if you’re lacking food or water, and most importantly your location.”_

The two brothers just stood there trying to unravel what was going on and why did the data about Michelangelo concern the genius so much.

_“I have a locator chips in these watches as a contingency plan if any of us gets captured, lost, or in need of assistance. It logs your current location every hour every day, but I designed them so they are not traceable by anyone else but me. Though, I don’t normally check this data because it could be seen as a breach in privacy and a tad stalker-like. But for the sake of figuring out why Mikey’s data was so off I looked into it.”_

Donatello brought a digital map up of all the locations Mikey had been and the evidence was clear as daylight. There were orange dots in an obvious path that followed their typical patrol and rooftop training runs. Then there were some over April and Casey’s apartment. But what really stood out was the large dot over an alleyway that was away from the other dots.

_“Don. The fuck does that one mean?”_

This time Leonardo finally spoke up right after his brother, his low tone voice giving his concern away. _“Donatello. What’s that outlier and why is it so big?”_

Donatello turned to his older brothers with a look that had a touch of worry in his eyes. _“I’m glad you now see the reasoning as to why I called you in here. The dots on the screen represent a specific location and when you visit that same exact location more than once the dot becomes larger.”_

_“So ya tellin’ me our ball of pure sunshine is sneaking off somewhere while topside?”_

_“Yes and by how large the dot is I’d say he’s been at this for a while.”_

Leo said nothing else but Raph clicked his tongue and chuckled.

_“Hehehe. Maybe Mikey found himself a little playmate and is keepin’ it a secret from us.”_

_“Well I had thought that, but Mikey has repeatedly told all of us that if he ever found a partner he would tell us flat out. But that’s not the problem, it’s the location of the dot that has me a bit worried.”_

_“Not sure I understand ya. I’ve patrolled that area before and it’s surprisingly safe around there. What’s there to worry about?”_

Leonardo sighed and shook his head while his brows furrowed.

_“Hey I know that look all too well. What’s there that’s got ya so spooked?”_

The blue banded turtle looked between Raphael and Donatello. _“I’m not spooked. It’s more like a mixture of concern and disapproval. There’s a door in that particular alleyway that acts as a gateway to the Underground. A place I had specifically told everyone to avoid for the time being.”_

_“As much as I would like to think Mikey has found someone special my data tells me a different story. The watch can also detect high energy spikes as a way to help you get through any security system that uses lasers or electricity. Every time Mikey went to that location his watch logged the energy spike and there’s an obvious pattern when you line the data up. As much as I’d hate to say it, but I think our baby brother has been sneaking off to the Underground.”_

_“Damn. And here I thought I was the rebellious one.”_

_“Donatello. Is there any way of tracking Mikey right now?”_

The olive turtle shook his head. _“I followed your orders Leo so I don’t have any relay transmitters set up down there. If you want to track him beyond that door I will have to set up a remote tracker and we will have to go down there and follow him ourselves.”_

Leo pinched the area between his eyes. _“I want you to keep track of Mikey’s whereabouts from now on. When you can 100% confirm your suspicions we will talk about a plan to follow him. For now I want you both to act as if we know none of this. We can not afford to let Mikey know we are suspicious of his actions.”_

_“I gotta admit this makes me wonder what the hell is so special down there that makes him go back whenever he’s got the chance.”_

_“Only time will tell Raphael. Now if you will excuse me I need to go meditate for a while.”_

Leonardo then left his brothers to go process all of this new information given to him. He would never expect Michelangelo to do something so Raph-like. Yeah his younger brother could be unpredictable at times, but completely disobeying his orders after spending several months obeying it seemed odd. Things were going to get interesting and a lot more complicated, but Leo could play the waiting game.


	5. Another Side of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I try to keep the boys non descriptive but my design for donnie wears glasses. If you have seen my turtle designs on Tumblr you know what I'm talking about.

Michelangelo was led to believe everything was completely fine. He was worried about wether or not jumping to conclusions was a bad move, but to him everything was working out quite well. But that’s what his brothers wanted him to think. On the other hand, his brothers knew Mikey was up to something that required him going into the Underground. They kept a low profile to keep their suspicions undetected. For the next week Donatello had gathered enough information to absolutely confirm that the youngest turtle wasn’t actually doing patrol and was going to that special door.

_“Mikey just left. Are we good to go Donnie?”_

_“Yes Leo. I’ve got the tracker set and… There! I’ve got a lock on him and he’s on the move.”_

_“Alright guys. Let’s keep our distance as to not alert him to our presence. We will be doing recon for now, but if I deem it necessary we will push further.”_

_“Why do I get the feelin’ that the truth is gonna knock the wind out of us?”_

_“Let’s not jinx it Raph. Now lets move it guys, we’ve got to figure out what has lured our brother beyond our reach.”_

The three older brothers trailed behind Michelangelo as he left April’s apartment. It seems that he was using their human friend as a back up in case they asked him what he did when he left. Eventually they watched Mikey walk through the gateway door. Standing in front of the door, Leonardo gave the signal to walk through it. They ended up in another alleyway, but not one they had previously seen before. Instead of trailing behind Mikey on the sidewalk they had opted to using the rooftops.

_“Dear Darwin this place is a mythical melting pot. There’s more than just mutated humans down here. Some of this technology is too advanced to be from Earth.”_

_“Well, I can’t really blame Mikey for comin’ down here constantly. This place has a wicked edgy/futuristic aesthetic goin’ on. Not ta mention all of the people down here are just as freaky lookin’ as us.”_

_“That explains why he’s walking out in the open and not sticking to his ninjitsu training. He probably feels a sense of normality which is a direct contrast to what’s on the surface. Regardless, let’s continue to follow him and see where he goes. Donatello?”_

_“I’ve still got him. He has stopped three blocks up this street. I think he’s waiting to cross at the intersection.”_

Leonardo made a motion to continue on and get to the nearest building that allowed them to see Michelangelo. They used low hanging wires and large signage to cross over the street. From the corner building they kept to the shadows and watched.

 _“Leo, Raph. Put your earpieces in, I’ve tapped into Mikey’s Shell Cell.”_ The eldest turtles did what they were told, wanting to know what was going on.

_“Guys. Are ya sure we should be doin’ this?_

_“Why do you say that?”_

_“Cus who is the cat-thing Mikey just greeted with a hug?”_

Immediately after Raphael had spoken both remaining turtles looked over the edge to see what the hothead was referring to. Mikey was happily greeting Vic with a warm hug before the two started walking arm in arm.

_“It’s so good to see you again Mikey! Work is such a drag without your endless energy.”_

_“You’re just saying that cus you know we’re going to be short staffed on the busiest day of the week. But yes it’s good to see you too.”_

_“Okay ya got me, but can ya blame me for trying to be a bit optimistic. Oh and by the way I managed to get that condo I wanted down here! I met the previous tenant for coffee and apparently he liked that I had the guts to talk things over in person.”_

_“I’m so happy for you Vic! I know you’ve been talking about moving out of your small apartment and into a condo. If you need any help moving stuff don’t hesitate to hit me up, you know I’d be more than happy to lend a hand.”_

_“Oh ho, be careful what ya wish for Michelangelo. I might just take you up on that offer.”_

The duo made their way to the Neon Elixir and into the employee entrance unaware that they were being followed. The three other turtles made their way to the establishment’s roof and decided to collect themselves, putting away the earpieces.

_“What… the actual fuck is goin’ on here? This is somethin’ I’d do. I mean look at this place! Does he know what this looks like?!”_

_“I don’t think this place is as raunchy as you’d like to think it is Raph. I just dug around on the internet and found the website for this place. It’s not as bad as a strip club, but it most definitely is made for a mature audience.”_

_“So what are we gonna do fearless? I hate ta say it but I don’t think we can just leave things here.”_

_“And that Raphael, I would agree with your statement. With what we had heard it sounds like Michelangelo actually works here. So we don’t have to worry about him being in trouble or owing anyone money. On the other hand, it’s not enough reasoning for me to just leave it at that.”_

_“Well I hope you’ve got a plan Leo because there’s not enough space for us to sneak through the celling. This place is efficiently laid out which means limited options on stealth.”_

_“That’s because we’re not going in stealth mode Donnie. We’re going to go in through the front doors as customers and avoid the area Mikey is in.”_

_“Concealed in plain sight. I sometimes like the way ya think Leo.”_

_“I’ll try and take that as a compliment. Now let’s see what happens in this secret place of Mikey’s.”_

The three turtles made their way down to ground level and into the building. They were a little taken back by the sights and never in a million years would they have guessed their youngest brother would choose such a place to work in. They made their way to a dimly lit booth that sat closer to the bar knowing that Mikey would probably choose the area closer to the music.

Raphael was looking through the menu to order them drinks and Donatello was looking through his wallet when Leonardo said he might have seen Mikey. The other two looked in the direction Leo had pointed out, but none of them were prepared for what they saw.

 _“Holy shit.”_ Raph said in almost a whisper.

There was Michelangelo on the other side dressed in his skimpy little outfit serving drinks to a table. It was quite obvious that he was being a tease to get a bit extra to his tip. When Mikey would turn around his little green tail stood out against the black booty shorts and his dark brown shell. The fishnets he adorned seemed to hug his arms and legs so perfectly. To complete the look he had an autumn colored gradient in eyeshadow with winged eyeliner to bring a bit of boldness to his features.

Donatello had pulled his glasses off and wiped them before putting them back on. _“Wow. I think I need to check my vision again because it looks like Mikey is dressed in a rather revealing outfit.”_

_“You ain’t seein’ things Don. I see the same damn thing you are. Our Michelangelo has got a naughty streak in him. Maybe I am influencing him a bit too much cus this is freakin’ unbelievable.”_

_“Honestly, I can’t say what I expected. Mikey is not as innocent as he likes to play as, but he makes it work so well I sometimes forget he’s eighteen.”_

There was a stretch of silence between the three turtles. It was a lot to take in, but this raised a handful of questions. Why did Mikey keep this a secret? Did he not think they were providing him enough? Did he really find his life boring enough to go look for other work? Would he react negatively if he found out they knew his secret? All thoughts were halted when a waiter showed up with the drinks Raphael had ordered.

_“Hello sweethearts.~ My names Vic and I’ve got-“_

Leo, Raph, and Don all looked up to see a happy expression morph into a mixture between shocked and horrified.

_“-just what you need. Oh shit.”_

Leonardo was quick to react in that moment. _“By your reaction I take it you know who we are. For our sake and Mikey’s I want you to keep quiet and refrain from telling him we are here.”_

Vic nodded and slowly set the drinks on the table. _“Wow. Mikey wasn’t wrong about the whole “Leadership voice” you use. So yes, I know who all of you are. Mikey talks about you guys frequently on break, but I could have sworn he said he didn’t tell you guys he works here.”_

_“That’s because he didn’t. We had found out on our own and followed him.”_

_“Fuck, he wasn’t kidding when he said his family were ninjas. I’ve still got tables to tend to so I’ll come back and we can continue this if you want. And yes I won’t give your position away.”_

Vic left as soon as he was done talking, not giving Leonardo the chance to respond at all. The place was busy and the staff did look like they had their hands full. The leaf green turtle just hoped Vic kept his word as he didn’t want to result in chasing his brother down. Leo looked back at his brothers and then to the drink that was pushed to him from Raphael. Said turtle was slowly nursing a beer bottle while Donatello was sipping out of a fruity looking drink.

_“I know tellin’ ya ta take it easy will do nothing, but at least let the drink take a bit of the edge off. Look at the positives, we found where Mikey has been goin’ and he’s not in any danger. He’s just found a rather… interesting job ta make a bit of cash.”_

Leonardo sighed and humored his brother by taking a sip. _“Hmm, the drink is pretty good. I guess you do have a point, Raph. The outcome could have been much worse, but I don’t understand why he would keep this from us. Does he no longer trust us enough?”_

_“Leo, take a good look around. Do you honestly think Mikey would tell us about this? Just sit down at dinner and say ‘Oh hey guys I got a job as a sexy waiter in the Underground, ya know that exact place you told me not to go to.’ When you put it into a different perspective you can clearly see why he kept it to himself. Just think about how you would have reacted if you caught him sneaking off.”_

_“Okay, okay, I get your point Donnie. But you know me, I tend to worry about you all more than I really need to.”_

_“Tch. That’s an understatement. Though I don’t see the harm in lettin' him continue with the way things are.”_ Raph took a swig of his beer before alerting his brothers.

_“Look alive dorks, here comes the waiter again.”_

_“Ah, sorry the place is a bit busy. If any of you need refills just tell me. So what do you want to know, I’ll try to answer all your questions.”_

_“Vic, was it? How long has Mikey been working here and how much has he told you about us?”_

_“Since last month. He had told me things got slow with being protectors of New York, so when I introduced him to the option of working here he jumped right to it. In regards to his family life, all he’s mentioned was that he had three older brothers named Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. He gave brief but accurate descriptions of your personality traits which is why I recognized you at first sight. Oh and that you guys are highly trained in the art of ninjitsu. But other than that he has said nothing else except talk about what he likes.”_

Donatello had chimed in after taking a drink. _“I know he does not go out all the time so how is he keeping a schedule and how is he being paid?”_

_“The staffing manager gave him a flexible work schedule, so he only gets paid if he works. From what I’ve seen he get’s paid via an envelope full of cash.”_

Raphael cleared his throat. _“How well do ya treat each other and, most importantly, do ya do anything besides serve shit to people?”_

Vic rested a hand on their hip and gave Raph a questioning look. _“Everyone is treated fairly and equally here. If there’s a problem it is worked out behind scenes. And no we don’t offer ‘extra services’ while on the job, but if we decide to hook up with someone after our shift it’s our own business.”_

_“Thank you Vic I appreciate your cooperation with us. I think we need a bit of time to think things over.”_

_“Okay but whatever you do don’t make him quit. When he first started he was so out of sorts, but ever since that day he’s never looked happier. If you will excuse me.”_

Vic left more than just drinks on the table, they left a loaded statement that had the three ninjas thinking. They all knew how unhappy Michelangelo was before this little adventure. On the other hand, they knew that if they took this away from the small turtle they would never be forgiven. They all looked over to where Mikey was putting down drinks and happily chatting with said customers.

_“Leo I think Vic was right. I know it’s not my call to make but if we make Mikey quit his job or make him choose between our team and this job the results will only produce negative effects.”_

_“Plus he seems ta like it here and it gives him somethin’ ta do. It’s been a long time since he’s pranked us or been a pain in the ass, so obviously something about this place is doin’ him some good.”_

_“I understand that. The only thing I don’t like about the situation is that we have to now play pretend around him. It seems ridiculous to act oblivious over something so silly, but we can’t tell him flat out that we know. The outcome of that will be nothing but anger, tears, and a whole lot of distrust.”_

_“We need to seriously do some deep thinking on this. I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we really don’t want to jeopardize our family bond with Mikey by making rash decisions.”_

The three turtles sat quietly thinking over what had been brought into the light. To put their family in disarray over something like this did not sit well with Leonardo. He made that mistake once with Raphael and nearly lost his brother permanently, he was not about to have a repeat with Michelangelo.


	6. Decisions Are Made

After a long while of discussing the positivities and negatives on what they should do Leonardo decided to have them leave for the night. It was definitely a surprise to them all on what Mikey did while out of the lair. The leaf green turtle had also decided to not text Mikey that night on when he needed to be home. So when Mikey’s shift actually ended he was both surprised and concerned that his older brother did not send his regular warning text. When Mikey got home things seemed to be completely fine. He could see Raphael half asleep on the couch with a movie playing on the tv. Glancing over to the lab, he saw light pouring out from the slightly ajar door telling him that Donatello was most likely working on something. The only one he didn’t see was Leonardo.

Using years of ninjitsu training, the short turtle made his way up to his room unnoticed to deposit his envelope full of money. Mikey then took off his gear and decided to shower before hunting down his older brother. All cleaned up from a nights worth of work the young terrapin put on this huge loose t-shirt that he likes to wear as a makeshift nightgown. He walked back down the stairs and to the one place his brother could be. Mikey had yet to open the shoji door to the dojo and he could already smell the familiar scent of incense that Leonardo liked to use during meditation. Not to his surprise Leo was sitting in the middle of the dimly lit room surrounded by candles. His brother was honestly a basic bitch when it came to your typical ninja stuff. Mikey chuckled to himself knowing all too well that if he said that out loud Leo would make him do katas till his limbs fell off.

_“If you’re going to stand there and think silly things at least enter the room.”_

Okay so Leo wasn’t that far into his own aura that he was still aware of Mikey’s presence. Slowly the sea green turtle made his way into the room and sat down in front of his brother. He always liked seeing Leo in this kind of state of mind. His brother’s face was devoid of all stress and his body looked so relaxed one would think the turtle was sleeping. Mikey felt a need to curl up next to his older brother like he used to when they were kids. Knowing he was home a bit later he thought of a typical “Mikey” thing to use as an excuse because he was sure his brother knew he was late.

_“Uhh.. So there wasn’t too much to do out there. I did stop some guys trying to break into a car though. I’ve been thinking about painting something on a large canvas and I got caught up in all the ideas I had thought of. I also went around and took some pictures for reference. I know I’m late checking in but I just got caught up in my thoughts.”_

_“Well that makes both of us. I’ve been practicing advanced techniques that involve me using my aura and that tends to require all my concentration. Time has eluded me tonight and made me forget to remind you to be home.”_

_“It’s no big deal dude, no one expects us to be perfect. I made it home completely fine and that’s what matters in the end. Plus if anything serious did happen you’d be the first to know.”_

There was a long stretch of silence between the two terrapins. Mikey had thought about leaving, but something about the atmosphere of the room told him to stay seated. It was like a weight had been placed in his lap to prevent him from getting up. Mikey looked at Leo’s closed eyes wondering if it was his brother who kept him there. He didn’t have enough time to think on the subject because the leaf green turtle decided to blindside him with a weighted question.

_“Michelangelo. Are you happy?”_

_“I… Jeez dude that’s some astral level thinking. You sure this aura thing isn’t messing with your head?”_

Mikey only received a warning in the form of an irritated churr and a head tilt from Leonardo.

_“Okay, Okay. But to answer your question, yeah I’d say I’m currently content with my life. Why do you ask?”_

_“Currently? Your choice in words suggest you were previously dissatisfied.”_

The sea green turtle could practically feel his heart rate pick up a bit. He would have to be careful with what he said, but at the same time tell the truth. Mikey knew all too well that Leo could get any of his brothers to spill any secrets with a few carefully worded questions. The orange banded turtle had an advantage he could use. He was always good with talking through things and his quick wit kept him just on the edge of being found out.

_“If I’m being honest with you, yes I was. I was so ecstatic when we put a stop to that smuggling operation and I kind of hoped we would have another problem to handle. But when things got quiet it felt like I had too much energy and nothing to take it out on. It was like drinking several energy drinks and then trying to meditate. Though running on the rooftops has helped quite a lot.”_

_“Restlessness can be a difficult obstacle to get over. Does being topside give you a sense of freedom?”_

_“Well I’m sure all of us like the idea of going out to recollect our thoughts.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Okay? That’s it? I thought for sure you would say something profound or ask another question.”_

_“You were expecting a deeper conversation? One would believe that you are thinking more than needed. Perhaps you should get some sleep to relax your mind.”_

_“Uhh.. yeah I am pretty exhausted. Good talk bro, nighty-night.”_

Michelangelo took his chance and left to go straight to his bedroom. Little did he know Raph was completely awake and saw the young terrapin practically run to his room. The hothead got up from the couch and turned off the tv to head towards the dojo. Raph made sure the shoji door was closed before going to sit down next to Leonardo. He slowly reached out to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder to not startle the turtle.

_“I take it Mikey didn’t tell ya squat?”_

Leonardo had finally opened his eyes and took a deep breath. _“No but our conversation did reveal some things to me.”_

_“Care ta share said things or ya gonna play Mr. Know-It-All and keep me in the dark?”_

The leaf green turtle turned to look at his brother. _“Raphael you know I don’t do that to you guys anymore. I made a promise to everyone, I made a promise to you.”_

Leo shook his head. _“Concerning Mikey, he’s definitely trying his hardest to keep things secret. The longer pauses between his responses has shown me he’s spending more time thinking about what to say then speaking straight from the heart. His actual responses don’t truly answer my questions which means he’s purposely avoiding direct answers. It’s a good thing Mikey has yet to unlock his aura’s full potential because I was reading his true self like a book. If he would take more time in training he would have noticed my prying. There was a mix of feelings from him. Guilt, worry, paranoia, excitement, confusion, and happiness.”_

Raph sat back leaning his weight onto his hands. _“So the sneaky turtle does feel a little bad for keepin’ things from his own bros. Good ta know Mikey’s still got the biggest heart. What are we gonna do about this?”_

_“Having to play pretend over something so trivial is not worth the headache. We’re going to need to put him into a spot where he cannot run from he truth. But we have to make sure he understands that there won’t be any repercussions to his actions. Trust and understanding each other is going to be the key points to this all.”_

_“Well when you’re ready just give the word. It’s way past midnight and I better go drag our genius brother out of his lab before he pulls another all nighter. Night Leo.”_

_“Haha, well if you didn’t I would be the one to do so. Goodnight Raph.”_

Leonardo was once again left alone in the dojo. He would have to be careful with his decisions. The blue banded turtle took a few more moments to reflect before returning to his own room. This was one of the very few times he had to figure out things on his own. When Leo started to get the idea Mikey was up to something he went straight to their father. Though Splinter decided to omit himself from the situation and told Leonardo that he had to handle it. Of course nothing ever escaped their sensei’s exceptional intuition, but he chose to act oblivious this time to let Leo figure things out.

When nighttime rolled around and Mikey had left to the Underground the three older siblings were gathered at the table. Leonardo had made the decision to not let things stay secret anymore. He made sure Raph and Don knew what was going to happen. They waited a bit longer before heading to the Neon Elixir. The place was always had customers, but it wasn’t as packed like it was on Fridays. Mikey was on his break with Vic talking about some of the things running through his head.

_“God I feel so paranoid Vic. Last night I had some deep ass conversation with Leo and it felt like he knew something. But this morning everything was completely normal as ever. Ugh I feel like my head is gonna explode.”_

_“Mikey, honey, You need to chill out for a few minutes. I understand not wanting them to poke fun at your job choice, but is it really all that bad if they find out? You are in control of your own life, you are not their puppet. You have been doing way too much thinking recently.”_

_“I know. I guess I’m just avoiding telling them the truth because I’m worried of what they will think of me.”_

_“Mikey you care about what the cover of a book looks like rather than the words written inside.”_

_“Ugh that sounds like something Leo would say. Well my break is almost up.”_

Vic just shook their head and sighed. There wasn’t much they could do but provide support for Mikey. Vic felt bad for not telling the turtle they had encountered the older siblings. The feline walked back to the makeup station to fix some smudged eyeliner when a voice caught their attention.

_“Hello Vic.”_

It was a long night for Mikey. He couldn’t shake the feeling that a figurative rug he was standing on had been pulled out from under him. He would have to face his brothers eventually. How would one even go about telling the people closest to him the he worked this kind of job? The sea green turtle finally realized this is why he couldn’t keep certain things secret for long. The guilt of keeping them from his family would eventually out weigh the embarrassment. Mikey was more than happy to have his shift end. He was more than ready to just go home or so he thought. At his little station stood Vic and his brothers. The feline walked up to Mikey and hugged him.

_“Good luck.”_

That was all Vic had said before leaving Mikey with his brothers. The terrapin took a quick look at his siblings before adverting his eyes and slowly walking up to them.

_“Alright. Go ahead and make fun of me. Just get it over with.”_

_“Michelangelo. We’re not here to ridicule you. We just want some answers, that’s all.”_

Leonardo had his hand outstretched and Mikey took hold of it before being guided into the chair.

_“How… How long have you guys known?”_

_“Not very long and no you didn’t give yourself away. We found out on our own terms. That update Donnie did ended up showing your increase in activity while topside. He called attention to it and I made the choice to look into it.”_

_“I didn’t even think that would have effected anything. Guess I was wrong. Are you mad that I lied and kept things a secret?”_

_“Mad is not the right word. Disappointed and worried is what I felt when we found out. Would I have wanted you to tell us flat out? Yes, but I have an understanding as to why you would keep this quiet. I will be honest it was a shock to see you working in such a place. At the same time I had noticed how happy and relaxed you were when you came home every night you went out.”_

Mikey looked up to stare at his brother through the mirror. _“That’s why you asked me if I was happy. You wanted to know what kind of effect this was having on me.”_

_“Precisely. I know our jobs as full time ninjas isn’t always very exciting and for you to find another that kept you busy on top of that is understandable. So I’m not going to make you quit or choose us over this job. From what we found out your manager is very forgiving about your work schedule so I don’t see the problem in letting you continue to work.”_

Mikey turned around in his seat to grab Leo’s shoulders. _“Who are you and what have you done with Leonardo? Dude, have you been inhaling that incense more than needed? Leo are super duper serious about what you just said?!”_

_“I thought things over and talked it over with your brothers. You are free to do as you please as long as it doesn’t interfere with your ninjitsu or your family.”_

Michelangelo couldn’t keep the tears from falling down his face as he hugged his brother and said ‘Thank you’ like a mantra. Here he thought his brothers would have his shell for disobeying, lying, and keeping secrets from them. The short turtle chuckled hysterically at everything he had done. The whole thing was so silly to keep a secret. When he pulled away Donatello had picked up a tissue and makeup wipe to remove his smeared makeup.

Donnie gave him a soft smile and lightly bumped their noses together knowing that words were not needed between them. Letting their brotherly bond do all the talking. Mikey then looked over to Raphael who was leaning against the countertop. He received the hothead’s typical smirk.

_“That’s one hell of an outfit Mike. Never would have pegged ya as someone who likes leather.”_

_“I guess that’s just one thing we have in common Raphie.”_

The comment he made got a hearty laugh from his older brother in return. Once Donatello had removed his make up all of them hugged the sea green turtle. Mikey then got up to go take his outfit off and put his gear on. After coming back he was handed his pay and left with his brothers to go home. Upon their return home Splinter was seated on his chair with a warm glass of tea and a knowing smile. The four turtles sat down around their father.

_“I sense a balance has been restored to my sons. I take it things had worked out Leonardo?”_

_“Yes father and thank you for letting me handle the situation. Though I have to ask you again. How did you know Mikey was sneaking out farther than he was supposed to?”_

_“Wait a second, you knew I was up to something?! For how long?!”_

_“You forget my sons, I have an incredible abilities that have been enhanced from our mutation. On your third night Michelangelo you came home and we happened to meet paths. When you wished me a good nights rest I could smell the faint scent of alcohol in your breath. It smelled like nothing that is kept in our home.”_

_“That’s right. Rat’s have extraordinary olfactory abilities. Research even says they can be trained to detect the smell of land mines and certain diseases.”_

_“Okay so besides all the science talk it was just by chance and a strong intuition that you realized Mikey was up to something?”_

_“Ah but Leonardo you do realize that this kind of reckless behavior is not new to me or to any of you for that matter. I’m sure Raphael can agree to that statement.”_ Splinter took a sip of his tea and chuckled softly.

_“I ain’t gonna argue with that, but I’ve been sayin’ that this whole time. That this is somethin’ I’d pull not Mikey.”_

_“So you’re not mad I snuck out either dad?”_

_“My sons you are old enough to make certain decisions on your own. Though as a team and most certainly as brothers you must reinforce your trust in one another. There are times to withhold information and times to express your true thoughts. You must learn to figure out which is the better choice for the situation.”_

_“If that’s the case then for starters how about we bond over a few races?”_ Raphael had said holding up a controller.

All four turtles shared a look and the remaining three grabbed the spare controllers. Raphael turned the game console on while Leonardo went to go grab some snacks. Before Mikey sat down he went over and hugged his father. The orange masked turtle felt a wave of relief hit him. He knew overreacting to his family finding out his secret wouldn’t have been the right option. If he had done that he wouldn’t be sitting here enjoying the company that was his brothers. When the race started it felt like this whole secret thing was in the past already. Splinter could only smile and slowly nurse his hot tea. There certainly was never a dull moment in their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this crazy ride of a story. I hoped you liked it as much as I did.  
> I may write other stories in the future if people want me to.


End file.
